


treasured

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen knows just the best way to welcome Lay home.





	treasured

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** rimming
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #31: rimming, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Yixing is rarely home, so Jongdae rarely gets to do this - and it turns into a treat, an _indulgence_. One that involves Yixing face down, ass up on the bed while Jongdae kneels behind him, cups his ass in both hands to spread him apart.

‘Good?’ Jongdae asks, his thumb tracing a line up from Yixing’s perineum to his hole.

A soft noise. Then: ‘please.’

He leans forward, following the path of his thumb with his tongue now, feeling how soft the skin is underneath. Yixing is warm, easy - keeping his knees spread wide and ass cocked upwards so that Jongdae doesn’t have to bend too much to mouth wetly over his asshole.

Jongdae hasn’t done this to many people - but Yixing stands out anyway, being so _so_ sensitive in a way that doesn’t even compare to the others. He’s already hitching his breath, goosebumps appearing along his back and thighs as Jongdae licks at his hole slowly.

It takes a few moments for Yixing’s cock to catch up as it begins to harden between his thighs, while Jongdae gets everything slick with his tongue, smearing his spit so that it slides down over his sac. For a moment, Jongdae pulls back, letting the coolness of the air hit the wet skin, have Yixing keening from the back of his throat.

‘You want more, Xing-ge?’ He asks more to tease than for permission, knows Yixing would spread his own ass apart for Jongdae if Jongdae told him. If anyone enjoyed rimming more than Jongdae, it was definitely his pretty, sweet gege.

‘Chenchen,’ sighs out Yixing, thighs tensing up as he tips his hips back, tries to bring attention back to his ass. Jongdae wants to coo; he rubs his thumb over the perineum, pressing against the skin until Yixing muffles a noise into his pillow from the pleasure. His asshole is shining, wet, begging for Jongdae to put his mouth on it.

He obliges - points his tongue to flick at the rim while he palms Yixing’s ass and keeps his spread apart. Already, Yixing is moaning softly, giving himself up this soon, this easily, while Jongdae tries to loosen him up.

Once he can feel his spit running all down his chin, he runs his thumb upwards from Yixing’s balls to his hole, begins to press inside. The feeling has Yixing bucking his hips once, moaning out, ‘sorry - oh, _oh_ \- ’ as he tries to keep himself still and let Jongdae fit his thumb inside completely.

‘So pretty like this,’ Jongdae tells him, honest and sincere. Yixing’s ass is so warm, soft, _giving_ \- letting Jongdae’s thumb hook at the rim, pull him open so he can slide his tongue inside next. 

Feeling himself opened up and licked open so filthily has Yixing moaning brokenly around his name, a lovely, drawn out, ‘Ch- _en_ -ah - hah - ’ that joins the wet noise of Jongdae tonguing at his hole.

By now, Yixing’s cock is fully hard, slick at the crown with precome. His hips are too high to let his cock rub up against the bed underneath, but Jongdae won’t let him feel neglected. While his one hand is busy trying to open up Yixing’s cute little asshole around his tongue, his other hand snakes between Yixing’s thighs, palms the hard length, rubbing the pads of his fingers along the tip to catch the precome.

Yixing cries out - ass riding back on Jongdae’s tongue as the pleasure shoots through him. Immediately, he’s trying to go still again by tensing up, his fingers are clutching the sheets, anchoring him, and Jongdae hums in approval.

‘That’s right - you don’t want me to stop, do you, Xing-ge?’ Jongdae drawls, laving his tongue downwards to suck on his sac. Yixing’s entire body shakes but he doesn’t try to move. ‘You’re so hard, gege.’ His hand squeezes around Yixing’s cock, strokes it once, twice. ‘You think you can come like this? With my hand on your dick and my tongue in your ass?’

‘Chenchen,’ huffs Yixing, the muscles of his back tensed up, his entire frame shuddering with each exhale. ‘Please? Please, Chen-ah?’

As a beg, it’s not much, but combined with how his entire body is vibrating with need, wanting Jongdae, _needing_ Jongdae, and not even daring to move without Jongdae’s say-so - and Jongdae can feel his own arousal at the pit of his stomach, addicted to having this much control over his Xing-ge.

Burying his face into Yixing’s ass, Jongdae closes his mouth around the rim, _sucks_ , at the same time the hand on Yixing’s cock begins to jerk him off, and Yixing is _gone_ \- reduced soft cries, moaning breathlessly, wordlessly, for more.

Jongdae can’t help but try to give it to him. His fist around Yixing’s cock rubs up along the length in even strokes, building up the pleasure, while his tongue thrusts inside of Yixing’s wet little hole in counterpoint. That way, Yixing’s entire body is caught between the friction on his cock and the way his hole was so wet and open now for Jongdae’s tongue to shove inside next to his thumb.

It doesn’t take much after that - Jongdae hums, makes the sound vibrate right to Yixing’s balls, making them draw upwards. Yixing’s orgasm is clearly so, _so_ close - has him shaking as he fists the sheets in his fingers, his cock dripping long strings of precome all over the bed underneath.

‘Oh - _oh_ , fuck, _please_ \- ’ manages Yixing, his voice a high-pitched keen - the sweetest sound - and Jongdae drives his tongue inside the same time he twists his fingers around the crown of Yixing’s cock. Yixing comes.

He empties out all over Jongdae’s fingers with warm ropes of semen, all his control lost as he tries to shove his ass back onto Jongdae’s tongue, his hole squeezing with aftershocks around Jongdae’s tongue as he rides out his orgasm.

Jongdae can’t help but groan at the feeling of Yixing quite literally coming around his tongue, letting his thumb thrust in and out of Yixing’s now wet, loosened hole. ‘Fuck, ge,’ he manages as he pulls away, hands at the waistband of his own jeans, shoving them down his thighs. ‘Fuck - _fuck_.’

He fists his own cock, jerks it hard and tight and fast, and comes all over Yixing’s ass, smearing the head of his dick over Yixing’s pretty pink asshole, soaking it in his semen. ‘Fuck, Xing-ge.’

Yixing moans in reply, his body sagging into the bed, ready to rest. Jongdae lets him - after all, Yixing was rarely home and he deserved to be spoiled, just like this.

-

**Author's Note:**

> best kink fave kink tbh; hope you enjoyed this and the rest of the entries~


End file.
